1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing device for axles in office machines, in particular in printers, with axle journals furnished with insertion grooves, where the journals are secured and supported in side plane components against an axial shifting by way of a spring element.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such supports are employed as metal or plastic bushings in axle direction in wall plates, side walls, and the like, of printers, such as, for example, of matrix printers, and they are locked by special means. The locking mechanisms are associated with the disadvantage that they can be unlocked by accelerating forces, which are generated during transport of the office machine or by shocks during the transport of the office machine.
Conventional axle supports, in addition, are uneconomical in production and in assembly. In general, several steps are required for the assembly process, where the assembly has to be performed exclusively by hand.
The economic development, the price pressures and competition require now that producers of electric office machines take into consideration the simplifying of such supports and, in fact, both with respect to the production technique as well as to the assembly procedure.